


(China x Reader) - It's a Date

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Friend Trio, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China rescues the reader from the BTT, what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(China x Reader) - It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to China :3

“Ohonhon~ (Y/n), there you are, mon cherie!” 

(Y/n) cringes at the laughter, not wanting to get caught anywhere near France or the rest of the BTT. Where he goes, they follow so she tries to sneak away without them noticing. 

“Kesesese~ Vhere are you going?” A hand reaches out and grabs her shoulder preventing her from leaving. She makes an inaudible groan at the fact that she’ll now have to endure the BTT’s behavior for a while. 

(Y/n) feels arms wrap around herself and hears soft chuckling in her ears. She relaxes slightly, not minding Spain as much as France and Prussia. He’s not nearly as bad as them, he usually just wants hugs, not her vital regions… France and Prussia pout at this, knowing that she prefers Spain over them.

They decide to corner her into the wall, trying to convince her to go out with one of them. She sighs and looks around, trying to find an excuse to get away from them. Nothing appears and she crosses her arms, knowing that she’s stuck until someone comes to save her.

~POV Change~

“No! I don’t want to go out with any of you!” A sharp slap is heard and a pained ‘ow’ as well, “And don’t touch me!” She groans with frustration.

This part of the conversation draws China’s attention. That sounds like his close friend, and secret crush, (Y/n). He sighs as he realizes that the Bad Touch Trio have once again cornered her without her permission. This is one reason that China doesn’t like the Western nations, they’re too rude… 

He sneaks around the hallway and almost growls at what he sees. (Y/n) is pressed close to the wall, surrounded on all sides by the three countries. The only one of them that doesn’t have a pervy smile on his face is Spain, instead having a wide grin, happy to be close to his best friends. China sighs, knowing that (Y/n) likes Spain so he won’t be allowed to injure him as much. But the others… 

He smirks as he readies his wok and then he rushes into the room. He first hits France on the shoulder, not wanting to permanently injure any of the other countries. Prussia is hit next in the same place. Both France and Prussia stumbles back, grabbing their shoulders. They narrow their eyes at China, who just smirks. He only lightly hits Spain with the wok, only enough to hurt him not leave a mark. “Now, I hope you’ve learned your lesson about messing with my (Y/n), aru.” China states, standing proudly. 

The others grumble slightly before walking away, still holding their shoulders. (Y/n) smiles at China, “Thank you, Yao.” She says, walking up to him. “Also, thanks for not hurting Spain as much. I think the others roped him into it…” 

China nods his head at that, “I think so too, aru. So is there anything you’d like to do?” 

(Y/n) tilts her head, a sly grin appearing on her face. She nods and walks closer to China. She places a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling back. “That was for helping me.” She says, giggling slightly at his stunned look, “And this,” She begins before kissing China on the lips for a few seconds, causing him to stiffen further, “...is because Wǒ ài nǐ.” She giggles again at the absolutely shocked look that China is wearing. 

She starts walking away before looking back over her shoulder, “Meet me in Japan’s sakura orchard at 5.” She winks at him before walking away.

He remains frozen there for a few minutes, bringing a hand up to lightly touch his lips. A smile spreads across his face and he whispers, “It’s a date…” 

~To the Sakura orchard!~

(Y/n) smiles as she waits for China to arrive, a small panda plushie clasped in her hand. She sees the telltale red outfit that he wears when not in his military uniform and the smile widens. She walks up to him, holding the plush panda behind her back. “Nǐ hǎo, Yao.” She says, “This is for you.” She holds the panda out to him, causing him to squeal.

“It’s so cute~ Thank you, (Y/n).” He says, genuine happiness showing on his face. He chuckles softly before pulling something out of his basket, placing the new plush inside. “This is for you...Guess we had similar ideas.” He says, with a small smile as he holds out a (f/a) plush.

She squeals softly, holding the plush animal close to her chest. “Thank you, Yao! It’s perfect!” She says happily, causing him to smile. 

“I’m glad you like it!” He says before holding a hand out to her, “Ready?” 

She takes his hand and nod, excited for the date she’s about to have. At least she won’t have to worry about the awkwardness of wondering if her crush will reject her or not, considering she’s already confessed to him.

The date goes perfectly, as they both wished. China gets to return the confession at the end of the night as well as getting to share another kiss with his best friend turned girlfriend. This couldn’t have worked out better for the two of them. Guess (Y/n)’s going to have to thank the BTT later, for without them, this wouldn’t have happened quite as perfectly as it has.


End file.
